When the gods get bored
by Sky Calliope
Summary: What happens when the gods of Olympus get bored? CAUTION- Randomness awaits! Rated T because of randomness and possible language. Beware- includes a crazy bunch of gods and demigods Don't say I didn't warn you! Inspired by 'when starclan gets bored' by chucklez lives on.
1. Chapter 1

When the gods get bored- Chapter 1

**This is a PJO version of the warrior cats story' when Starclan gets bored' by chucklez lives on.**

**I have no idea if this has been done before because at the time of writing this my laptop is being funny. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember to review to tell me what you thought of this. Any ideas are also welcome.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, the Greek gods, or any other people, items or products that you recognise in this fanfic.**

**On with the chapter!**

**OoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoO**

The gods were bored. Very bored. There was really no other way to describe it. It was the most boring day in the last 3 millennia.

Hermes had no mail to deliver.

Ares had no wars to watch.

Aphrodite had found the perfect outfit and done her makeup perfectly. All the love affairs on Earth were going smoothly.

Zeus was not in the mood for thunderstorms.

Poseidon was not in the mood for sinking any ships.

Hera was, for once, content with the fact that her husband was not currently dating any other women.

Athena had devised all of her battle plans for the next week, and nobody seemed to need any extra wisdom that day. It seemed that no one had any tests.

Hephaestus has filled all of his forges with useless junk and didn't know what to do with it all.

Apollo couldn't think of any more poems, his bow had snapped and it was pointless trying to flirt with any of his twin sister's hunters.

Artemis was bored because all of her hunters were taking their yearly day off.

Demeter was bored because everyone had actually eaten there cereal that morning, so she no longer needed to nag at them.

Dionysus was bored because all of the demigods at camp half-blood were actually enjoying themselves for once. And because he wasn't allowed to drink wine.

Suddenly Zeus had an idea.

"Let's wreak havoc on the demigods!"

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So, what did you think.**

**What do you think the gods will do now?**

**How do you think the demigods of CHB will cope with the gods wreaking havoc on them?**

**Let me know in that review box below.**

**Demeter actually has 1 person to nag. Me. I didn't eat my cereal this morning.(Don't kill me Demeter!)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter out soon, but only if you review**

**Bye for now**

**Sky Calliope**

**xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

When the gods get bored- chapter 2

**This is, unsurprisingly, considering the title at the top, the second chapter of 'when the gods get bored'.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It makes me want to write so much more because I know that people are actually reading my fan-fics and enjoying them (most of the time).**

**Sorry about any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, the gods of Olympus or any other things you may recognise.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

The campers were all gathered in the dining pavilion, getting ready to eat their dinner, when there was a sudden flash of blinding white light.

Every head was turned to see what the cause of the light was. A few even drew their weapons.

The light cleared and standing there were….. The Gods. All of the Olympians.

Zeus cleared his throat and announced in a loud booming voice, "We gods have decided to make you all gods and goddesses, because of, um, reasons you need not know."

Hestia walked out from behind the gods, holding a piece of paper in one hand. She began to speak.

"Perseus Jackson, you shall from this day forth, be the god of Surviving Tartarus, tidal waves, bravery, and blue food."

Percy stepped forward, "Thank you."

"Annabeth Chase, you shall from this day forward, be the goddess of surviving Tartarus, Architecture, passing tests and bravery.

Annabeth nodded her head, holding Percy's hand.

Hestia kept reading out names. The whole camp got named the god of something or other.

Piper- goddess of girlfriends, cornucopias, charmspeak and loyalty.

Jason- god of flying, killing storm spirits and superman.

Leo- god of building ships, liking every girl you meet and bronze dragons. Also the god of Vulcans.

Hazel- goddess of riding horses, summoning precious metals and coming back to life.

Frank- god of shape shifting, firewood and killing stupid giants.

Nico (returned from who knows where)-god of running away from the truth and your friends because you don't want them to know the truth.

Travis and Connor- gods of pranking people and golden mangos.

Clarisse- goddess of bully's, annoying people and being stubborn (although she would rather be called a god). Also the goddess of swearing.

Will- god of showing people around camp half-blood and star trek.

Nyssa- goddess of bandannas and smiley face plasters. **(A.N. - Plasters are English for Band-Aids. I think.)**

Harley- the god of motorbikes and ketchup, mars bars and malteasers.

Drew- goddess of people who wear far too much makeup.

Mitchell- god of helping people when they need help.

Lacey- goddess of being nice to people.

Malcom- god of being second in command. Also the god of smarties.

Jake- god of body casts and getting hurt by bronze dragons.

This is just a sample of what people got made the gods and goddess of.

Other people got made god/goddess of Cadbury chocolate bars, shampoo, randomness, coolness, camping, jelly, tightrope walking, circus' and mickey mouse.

Even Thalia got made the goddess of standing up for your friends. And the goddess of Hera's enemy.

After everyone had been made gods and goddesses, the gods withdrew back to Olympus and the demigods had a big party to celebrate their being gods and goddesses.

Suffice to say there were a lot of crazy shenanigans going on that night. And I'm not going to go into detail. All I'm going to say is 'Percy and Annabeth'.

**OoOoOOOOOOOoOoOoOoooooOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoooOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

**Ok, so what did you think?**

**Let me know in a comment!**

**Next chapter out soon. But only if I get 3 more reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Bye for now,**

**Sky Calliope**

**xxx**


End file.
